When cartoons and anime collide
by blueshadowprincess
Summary: Ok this is part Naruto part bonkers and part kingdom hearts Sorry it has to start out with points of view first that way you know what's going on with some of the other characters in here and after the P.O.V it will be more like a script sorry and i own nothing exept my character's katie and duke and it may be a romance between bonker and miranda or it may not rateing for later.


Ok this is part Naruto part bonkers and part kingdom hearts Sorry it has to start out with points of view first that way you know what's going on with some of the other characters in here and after the P.O.V it will be more like a script sorry

(Miranda's point of view)

Miranda is at home "I'm so bored" looks at the clock and it reads 12:00 am "and I can't sleep I might as well go for a walk" just then the phone rings

(Bonkers point of view)

An orange bobcat laying on his bed wide awake "hmm I wonder if Miranda is up it gets kind of lonely being up alone" (calls Miranda)

(Miranda's and Bonkers'es conversation on the phone) –Aka script time-

Miranda: (answers the phone) hello

Bonkers: hay I didn't wake you up did I.

Miranda: no I was just about to go out for a walk

Bonkers: oh can I join you I'm kind of lonely

Miranda: (smiles to herself) sure Bonkers

Bonkers: Yay ill see you soon Miranda (hangs up the phone)

Miranda: (hangs up the phone) he's such a goof ball

(Skipping to where they are on the walk together)-Script time again

Bonkers: it sure is pretty tonight the moon is full and there is a slight breeze

Miranda: (smiles) yeah and it feels good

(The moon gets covered by shadow and the air turns rigged and eerie)

Miranda: so much for that

Bonkers: there is a slight chill in the air now

Miranda: yeah bonkers I feel it

Bonkers: I have a bad feeling Miranda

Miranda: ok then I know something bad is about to happen

(Shadow heartless'es appear out of nowhere and nobodies with them)

Bonkers: (looking purely afraid) Miranda you should run

Miranda: why we can take them

Bonkers: no we can't it's hard to explain

A shadow heartless: (sneaks up behind bonkers and cuts him)

Bonkers: ow that hurt wait that hurt that means heartless'es hurt more than just humans

Shadow hearts: (hisses at them)

Miranda: (grabs bonkers and starts running) what are those things

Bonkers: heartless they represent darkness in EVERYONES heart

Miranda: what! I thought most toons weren't evil

Bonkers: (holding his bloody arm) it doesn't matter if they are good or evil they have darkness in their hearts just like humans … even I do….. Man this smarts

A shadow heartless: (caught up to them and cut Miranda's inner knee so she tripped and she screamed as she went down)

Bonkers: Miranda

(Katie's point of view)

An ice blue toon wolf with dangerously red eyes a frightening crimson red was more like it and wearing a blue t-shirt and blue-jeans blue shoes and a remarkable crystal necklace , was sitting still in a tree enjoying the peace as the wind blew through the trees and passed over her. "I can't remember the last time I could relax." Mainly talking to herself but her only friend a black and dark gray -regular- wolf with a deep ice blue eye color but one is covered by an eye patch nodded in agreement ,but looked up at her with a look that said stop talking to yourself. The ice blue toon wolf was instantly miffed "look Duke I know I need to stop talking to myself but it's better than going crazy and don't give me the your already there look either." The shadows cover the moon

(Duke's point of view)

The black and dark grey wolf laid next to his master and only friend Katie no princess Katie the guardian of the universe and yes the toon universe is included they have been side by side since they were very young age and Katie was not all ways a toon (remembering when he first saw Katie she was only 3 and I was just a pup just barely opening my eyes but her eyes were not red back then no they were bright emerald green and her hair was brown and not ice blue but then as the last survivor and being royal blood she was to take the roll of the chosen PRINCESS and become a toon by binding herself with a crystal so powerful it could take worlds apart and fuse them with other worlds so now she is a toon and I'm still by her side ) my memory was intruded by her talking "it's been a while since I was able to relax." Katie said so I nodded but then realized that wasn't pointed towards me so I gave her my you really shouldn't talk to yourself look "look Duke I know I need to stop talking to myself but it's better than going crazy and don't give me the your already there look either." Katie said full of anger I think to myself "dang she knows me to well." She has a tendency to go into a fit of rage and kick anyone's butt that makes her mad witch mean she has all her human emotions but has a hard time controlling them which means she has a hard time controlling her power because its triggered by emotion but sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes eh not so much my thoughts have been interrupted yet again by a scream this time I see Katie jump down from where we were sitting in the tree and she said "well break time is over come on duke lets show these heartless'es and nobodies whose boss "WOOF!" I bark in agreement of course she understood it meant right. I then watch her put in her headphones which is connected to a mood iPod witch switches from song to song depending on her mood she was licensing to a song from god smack that's the only thing I could tell but I think it was I stand alone so we run toward the spot where we heard the scream come from.

(rest is script sorry)

Katie: (an ice blue toon wolf appears with a black and dark grey regular wolf next to her appearing as they were shadows ) stay down ill take care of these guys duke guard them

Duke: (the black and dark gray wolf stands in front of bonkers and Miranda and growls at the heartless)

Bonkers: hay Miranda are you ok?

Miranda: yeah I'm fine

Katie: (moving like lightning taking out every heartless and nobodies that surrounded them with her key blade)

Miranda: (watching the fight) how is she stopping them

Bonkers: that I'm not sure of because weapons and normal attacks…and toon attacks aren't supposed to do anything to them

Duke: (looks at bonkers then back to his master and thinks) "hmm I wonder what else he knows?")

Katie: (getting the snot kicked out of her but still winning and takes out the last of them and just stands there then turns towards bonkers Miranda and duke her crimson red eyes glowing) so witch of you should I help first

Bonkers: her (points to Miranda) humans don't heal as fast as toons do

Katie: I know….. What's your name ma'am?

Miranda: it's Miranda

Duke: (stopped growling and just sits down and yawns)

Katie: ok Miranda keep you leg still (touches where she got cut which was her the back of her knee then her hand starts to glow) oh and duke that's not nice just because you find this part of the job boring does not mean it's not important( hand stops glowing) there you can walk now.

Miranda: (moves her knee and realized it did not hurt and it was not bleeding anymore) wow

Katie: (looks at bonkers) your next sir that wound won't heal like normal ones

Bonkers: sir? Wow I've never been called that before

Katie: well I don't know your name and sir is better than orange toon guy

Bonkers: it's Bonkers. How could you not know who I am…..you look only about 17 or 18… for a toon and your right

Katie: yes I am 18 and will be 19 in January but I'm not from around here (smiles at how much of that was true she was not from that world) any way if you want that healed any time soon I suggest you come here…before it gets infected and I'm only half toon I may look like one but I can change forms

Bonkers: ok? (Looking at her like she's crazy because she said she was only half toon and goes closer so she could heal him)

Katie: (never even looked up at his face) you can stop giving me the ok this girl is seriously crazy look (puts her hand on the cut on his arm)

Miranda: the what look?

Katie: *sigh* it's the look every one gives me when I say I'm only half toon that I can change from toon to well half toon it's called the ok this girl is seriously crazy look it the look the give me when they think I'm crazy I can also read minds

Bonkers: …. Ok ill stop giving it to you but it's kind of creepy and impossible

Katie: (hand stops glowing and takes it off his arm) ok if it is so impossible then how can I do this (starts glowing and when she stops glowing standing in her place is a teenage female wearing the same clothes she looks almost human the only thing that's toon about her is she still had her wolf ears and tail) so it's impossible eh?

Bonkers and Miranda: (look at her astonished)

Bonkers: ok so I was wrong … so I'm guessing were weren't born a toon

Katie: yeah but now that your healed I'll be going now

Miranda: where are you going?

Katie: I don't know (shrugs) probably go search for more heartless come on duke (changes back to her full toon self) see you around Bonkers and Miranda (nods and starts walking away)

Duke: (follows her) woof arf woof

Katie: well maybe but I don't think we qualify … and if we do ill have to make you a special color because I don't want to be asked "what did he say".

Duke: (growls with disapproval)

Katie: I know you hate collars but I'm getting tired of translating it gets annoying (takes out her head phones from her ears and puts them in her pocket)

Duke and Katie: (disappear into the night)

Miranda: wow I don't think I'll be able to forget tonight for a wile

Bonkers: me either

Miranda: I think I'll go home and get some sleep before we start work at 6 since it is 1 in the morning

Bonkers: I don't think I'll be able to sleep they lurk in darkness

Miranda: yeah now that you said that I'm going to do some research….

Bonkers: Miranda mind if I come? I'll keep you company. (Smiles up at her)

Miranda: sure bonkers I could use a little company

(After hours of searching for answers and not getting any they both went to work after bonkers went his house and changed)

Sergeant Grating: wow bobcat you're finally on time for once.

Bonkers: yeah I caught a ride with Miranda (looking really tiered)

Sergeant Grating: (looked at Miranda)

Miranda: (starting to make coffee and looking tiered)

Sergeant Grating: Officer Wright you and bobcat here are practically falling asleep what were you to doing last night?

Miranda: (yawned) we were researching something that attacked us last night something called heartless and the other thing that attacked us was called nobodies

Grating: oh did you find any thing

Miranda and Bonkers: no

Sergeant Grating: ok well I'm going to assigning two new officers to help with things. You guys will be a team and here she comes down the hall with her…. uh….. dog. Have fun.

Katie: (comes up to them with a stack of papers as tall as she is) Duke help me out here.

Duke: (stands next to her and using his collar) here put half of those on my back

Katie: (puts half of the papers on his back) thanks duke

Duke: hay that's what I'm here to for to help you that and a faithful companion

Katie: (smiles at him then notices Miranda and bonkers) oh hay it's you two

Bonkers: I didn't know you two were cops

Katie: well as of early this morning we are

Miranda: what? You mean you don't have experience

Duke: we have experience…. sort of

Bonkers: then how did you get to be cops now

Katie: our boss back home recommended us I don't know why because I don't like following orders and the rules stink oh and I already got mad at Sergeant Grating twice today and it only just begun

Duke: you know why we have to do this

Katie: yeah it's to make sure that the heartless and nobodies don't do damage to this world…. (Had put the papers down and slams her fist into the paper work with a really loud thud)

Duke: remember you can't let your anger escape here you could get us in really big trouble so calm down

Katie: (starts pacing.) I know but I'm stressed out duke

Miranda, Bonkers and Duke: (watch her pace)

Bonkers: you know if you tell us what bothering you it might help a little.

Duke: oh boy here we go again

Katie: (looks at duke with anger filling her crimson eyes like fire)

Duke: sorry continue

Katie: ok here is goes ever since the king of toons teamed up with us ninja's lady Tsunade which is the Hokage which is our trusted leader and boss I've been stretched too thin I mean I have to be here with you guys but I also have to check up on other parts of the world and my REAL team is spread out all over this world I'm the leader of that team and do you know how hard it is to lead a team of at least 23 and they are separated all over the world oh and we are not only looking for nobodies and heartless'es no we are watching our backs from our home enemies which are extremely dangerous and will kill any one they think gets in their way and even before the king fond me and made help him again the Hokage was a slave driver at least you guys get weekends off we got one week out of the year the rest of the year we are trying not to die while on the job and we are not cops we are ninjas witch it is more dangerous to be a ninja(is out of breath so then takes a deep breath) but when we are back home we at least all had back up now only 3 people have back up and that's because one is an Inuzuka which means they have a an animal partner like I and the other is my dad he has ninja hounds only one of us that can take care of heartless and nobodies so I have to teleport where ever they are to take down them it takes a whole bunch of energy oh wait and there's only 2 of us that can deal with the people that will kill you if they think you're in their way and even we get close to death wait sorry three if you count duke as one but I he and I fight as one so that's why I'm so stressed. (Collapses on the ground not knocked out just laying there)

Bonkers and Miranda: (look at her in astonishment)

Bonkers: wow if I had to deal with that id be stressed to but do you feel better now letting it all out

Katie: sort of(still laying on her back and points at Bonkers and Miranda) but not really because now I have to worry about you guys to now that I told you guys are in danger and it my fault

Bonkers: well I did ask you to tell us what's wrong and I'm a toon you don't need to worry about me

Miranda: yeah besides I don't think I could hold all that in even at my age now and you're only how old

Katie: 18 and you being a toon does not matter they will find a way to kill you (puts her arm over her eyes while still on the ground) my head is throbbing now

Duke: (walks over to her) well I'd say you have had an emotional meltdown do you still feel like putting someone through physical and mental harm

Katie: ….no….

Duke: so it did work?

Katie: ...yes….. I guess (Still had her arm over her eyes)

Duke: good now you can take the papers off my back

Katie: (sits up and takes the papers off his back and puts them with the others)

Bonkers: (thinking about what Katie said)

Katie's watch: (starts making a really irritating noise)

Miranda: what's your watch doing?

Katie: *sigh* I'm getting a call (answers it) hello Katie Inuzuka Uchiha the ice wolf how can I help you

A hologram of a guy with silver hair and something covering his eye and he looked about 30 and he had most of his face covered: hay Katie I could use some help heartless'es are every where

Katie: I'm on my way Kakashi just stand tight dad (turns off the hologram) I'll be back in a flash … could you cover for me and if the boss comes looking for me tell him I went out to by doughnuts and I will return with some to back up my story (holds onto her necklace and disappears with duke in tow)

Miranda: she just keeps giving us more surprises

Bonkers: yeah no kidding

(Katie repairs)

Katie: hay I'm back and I brought doughnuts (smiles and has twelve boxes of sixteen doughnuts and had cuts)

Duke: (covered in cuts) well that was fun

Katie: I'm going to deliver these

Miranda: what happened and how did you do that?

Katie: what? Oh don't worry about it. (Leaves to deliver the doughnuts)

Duke: (lies down) now I'm board again

Bonkers: how can you talk if you're not a toon?

Duke: (lifts up his head) you see his collar

Bonkers: (looks at all the knobs and buttons) yeah

Miranda: (looking at it to)

Duke: this is what's helping me talk Katie said if we work here I had to wear it because she is tiered of translating every woof or bark I make

Miranda: oh that's what you were talking about this morning

Duke: yep

Katie: (comes back) I don't think Grating likes toons very much

Duke: why

Katie: I heard him spouting stuff about toons and you Miranda that was not very nice

Bonkers: what did he say?

Katie: don't worry about it I set him strait

Duke: what did you do to him?

Katie: nothing all I did was talk to him. Man duke why is it every time I say I set someone strait or took care of the problem you seem to think I did something bad

Duke: because that's what that usually means for you

Katie: only when I'm at home not here when I'm here I need to make sure I do nothing that can get me in trouble

Sergeant Grating: hay Katie, Duke there has been a break in something about shadow 's lurking and trying to kill someone oh and Katie thanks for talking to me about how much they mean to you I'll try to cut them some slack (walks away)

Katie: told you all I did was talk to him oh and Bonkers and Miranda my boss would like to talk to you guys some time to day

Bonkers: what about

Katie: she didn't say

Duke: she never does

Miranda: ok?

Katie: well duke we better go I need to make sure the heartless aren't doing harm (leaves)

Duke: (follows her)

30 minutes later

Katie: hay we are back

Bonkers: hay do you have any friends around here

Duke: no it's just me and her

Miranda: are you sure because someone came looking for you he said it was important

Katie: (looked absolutely terrified) what did he look like?

Bonkers: well he had brown hair and a black outfit and Donald and Goofy followed him.

Katie: oh him he's not a friend but he's not who I thought you were talking about you scared me for a second. Did he leave a message or what?

Bonkers: no he just told us to tell you to call him

Katie: ok I will (goes to try and call him on her watch)

Miranda: so you know him but he is not your friend so what is he?

Duke: Katie does not like him but she has to put up with him because he works for the king as much as she dose and they are basically the only people that can take care of the heartless well not the only ones but there are only 3 or others but one of them is the king

Katie: (comes back in and is really mad) I have to meet up with the king

Duke: calm down Katie

Katie: oh don't worry; I have to calm down before I see him any way…. I have to bring Bonkers and Miranda along

Duke: why

Katie: *sigh* because they have seen heartless and they want answers and they won't find them looking it up anywhere and bonkers knew what they were

Bonkers: wow it would be an honor to meet the toon king

Miranda: yeah but I wonder if we are going to get in trouble

Katie: probably not but how did you know what they were I mean you aren't even supposed to know about them to keep toons and humans alike under control so we don't have mass hysteria

Bonkers: (shrugs) I don't know I only knew what they were and that if you saw one it should have been the last thing you saw before you turned into one because there was nothing you could do to stop them from bringing the darkness out of you. What I found out was it can also hurt toons.

Miranda: wow uh that's a lot to know bonkers

Katie: not really he has only scratched the tip of the iceberg and as long as you stick with me and the guy that came looking for me his name is Sora you will be fine…. How do you know all of this though?

Bonkers: I read about it somewhere.

Duke: well where ever you read it from should not have been available it's against the rules

Miranda: there are rules

Katie: yeah and they are pretty strict and one of them is to not talk about it to anyone

Bonkers: then why

Duke: (cut him off before he could finish) because you saw and you know so there is no hiding it from you

Katie: but if you say something it will disrupt the balance of the universe blah, blah, blah

Miranda: wow I had no idea

Duke: that was the point you have no idea how many worlds we have had to save and they did not know we were even there

Katie: yeah but Sora he is a different story he had to ask around for his friends but my friends were all ok and duke was by my side the hole time and he did not have any stealth training

Bonkers: so what did the king do to make you so mad at him?

Katie: (looks really sad and angry at the same time) he banished me on a crime that I did not commit and would not allow me to tell him I was framed

Duke: she was also the trainer of the king's dog

Katie: *sigh* but he banished me and then after twelve years he went looking for me he found me and asked if I could help him take care of heartless because they were in dire need of my help since I had proven a good swordsmen in the past I told him to forget it but the Hokage stepped in and told me i had to or I would be dishonoring the leaf village so I had no choice and now I'm working with him but I still disobey him he has no authority over me and will never at least until he can see that I was innocent and was wrongfully accused of a crime I did not commit

Duke: I had a chance to stay behind (sits near Katie and leans against her like a loyal dog would) but she is my master and I would never betray her like that she and I met when she was 3 she and I were both and both casted out by our parents because she was not like her sisters and I was not like my brothers so we were stuck together like glue since that day on

Katie: (pets duke's side) yeah and people have been giving me funny looks because I had a wolf following me a from that day on as well they gave me that look ever since I was 4(looks really sad) the day my family died

Duke: not just your family everyone in the village hidden under the ice died that day and on your 4th birth day to

Miranda: how did they die?

Bonkers: (looking like he was about to cry)

Katie: (struggling not to cry) they all were murdered in the most bloody gory way possible they were (stopped) sorry I don't want to go into that

Miranda: I wouldn't ether

Bonkers: (crying) It sounds like you have had a really rough life

Miranda: yeah a nice happy birth day gift. Not

Duke: you only know bits and pieces and we aren't going into any more detail

Katie's watch: (starts making the irritating noise again)

Katie: (answers it) hello Katie Inuzuka Uchiha the ice wolf

A blond haired woman: let me talk to the two you were talking about

Katie: lady Tsunade it's good to hear from you and aren't we being a bit pushy

Lady Tsunade: (raising her voice) don't back sass me Katie Inuzuka Uchiha or do you want extra work when you get home

Katie: well if you give me extra work you will have to pay me extra

Lady Tsunade: (stays quite for a few seconds) just let me talk to them

Katie: yes sir I mean ma'am no better yet old hag (smiles because she knew she had got her mad)

Lady Tsunade: (has a really red face) DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH KATIE

Katie: (has a humored look on her face) oh bite me and besides you can't kill me I mean to much ,killing me would mean killing most of your gambling and drinking money and I thought you wanted talk to them not yell at me (hands the watch to Miranda) here I'm done having fun with her.

Miranda: (takes the watch) hello ma'am

Lady Tsunade: hi Miranda this is Katie's boss I trust you heard that I am a very busy lady so ill cut right to the chase Katie is the strongest ninja I have so there will be a lot of people that want to kill her and that's not only bad for me and her but it's bad for you since you know her now so ill say this once and once only even though you cannot see her she will be watching you protecting you and she will do it her way because it the effective way and bonkers (waits for him to respond)

Bonkers: (gulps) yes ma'am

Lady Tsunade: the same with you the people that wants Katie's head on a silver platter as well as any other person that lives here know how to kill toons so you both will be on constant watch and when a ninja gives you their word they have to live by it because it's there code have a good night (hangs up)

Bonkers: (hands Katie the watch looking utterly terrified) she doesn't waste time trying to sugar coat it does she

Katie: I'm lucky I'm here not there she would have thrown a chair at me if I was there (takes it and puts it on her wrist) no there's no time for it but you should see her when she's drunk

Duke: not pleasant

Miranda: I bet not

Katie: ok look the king will be here in a few days so until then I want you to act like nothing is going on like its normal and he will be here on Saturday. You think you can drop by my house this Saturday? (looks at them)

Miranda: well I don't have any plans how about you Bonkers

Bonkers: (not terrified any more) nope

Katie: good ill make sure the door is unlocked incase I'm in the basement (looks to duke) on second thought duke will get the door

Duke: alright only because you need to test the new invention

Katie: correction the new inventions and home improvements telecom rewiring and making it feel more like home

Duke: do we seriously need Auto?

Katie: no but you know you like him

Bonkers: (looking curious) Auto?

Katie: you will have to wait and see who that is (looks at the clock) well our shift is over (looks back them with a look of determination) I'm going to protect the both you no matter what. You have my word good night (clocks out goes into her car and leaves)

Miranda: well our shift is over to so I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep (clocks out and goes to her car and waits for bonkers because she knew he needed a ride)

Bonkers: (follows her does the same and gets in) how are you able to sleep after what happened this morning

Miranda: Tsunade said Katie was going to make sure nothing bad happens and Katie also gave us her word she would do so

Bonkers: (looks really terrified) but what happens if she get there to late because she's somewhere else and what if (gets cut off by Miranda)

Miranda: (hugs bonkers tightly to calm him down) it will be ok Bonkers everything is going to be ok. Ok?

Bonkers: (sits there stunned then comes back to his senses still not calm) how do you know

Miranda: (still hugging him to calm him) I know because I saw Katie's expression a look of determination was on her face when she gave us that promise and do you remember what Tsunade said when a ninja gives you their word they have to live by it because of the code so everything will be ok.

Bonkers: (blushes but it passes) thanks Miranda I feel much better now

Miranda: (stops hugging him still has her hand on his back) good anything to help my partner

Bonkers: well I just need to ask you a favor c-can I spend the night at your house

Miranda: (smiles a sweet and loving smile and now has both hands on the wheel and starts driving) sure bonkers you are welcome to stay the night….. But I only have 1 bed so ill sleep on the couch

Bonkers: no ill sleep on the couch you sleep in your bed and I'm not taking no for an answer

Miranda: (smiles) ok but I really wish you would sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch so you could be more comfortable

Bonkers: (smiles up at her) don't worry about me Miranda I'll be fine.

Miranda: ok bonkers (still watching the road) do you need to stop by your house to get anything

Bonkers: hmmm yeah my toothbrush and some Pj's

Miranda: ok good thing I was driving that way (trying to hide the embarrassment) I zoned out

Bonkers: hmm the only time you ever zone out is when your thinking about something so what's up

Miranda: just thinking about how Katie and duke became cops and how they are able to not only travel across the world but the universe so fast and Katie is only 18 so she is a little too young to be a cop it just doesn't make since

Bonkers: hmmm I bet if we ask her tomorrow she will tell us but your right something is definitely up

Miranda: (stops at Bonkers'es house) ok we will see tomorrow when we see her

Bonkers: (smiles) I'll be right back (runs inside to get his things and comes back out with a knapsack and gets in the car) ok I'm ready

Miranda: ok (starts the car and drives towards her house)

(The rest of the car ride was quiet)

Miranda: (pulls into her drive way) come on (takes the keys out of the ignition and goes inside)

Bonkers: (grabs his stuff and heads inside)

Miranda: (already getting pillows and blankets for bonkers) are you sure you don't want the bed

Bonkers: (smiles) yeah I'm sure I don't want to impose (grabs the pillows and blankets) now get some sleep you look completely drained (laid the pillows and blankets on the couch until he was pleased with their placement)

Miranda: (smiles and bends down and kisses him on the forehead) you're so sweet (walks toward her room) if you need anything just tell me. Bathroom is right here (points to a door right before she went to her room) goodnight (shuts the door behind her)

Bonkers: (stands there for a second trying to think of what just happened finally realizing what happened he blushed but quickly shook it off and got ready for bed laid down on the couch) why would she do that she never did that before oh well(falls asleep)

(in the distance on a roof top Katie sits watching her coworkers )

Katie: hmm duke what do you think about that

Duke: I think a connection will be made in the near future which will change their lives

Katie: that's it no more fortune cookies for you

Duke: sorry (jumps down into a puddle and short circuited his color)

Katie: *sigh* here let me help with the collar (follows him and starts to fix it) there

Duke: thanks its good you never need sleep (starts to fall asleep) wake me if something happens

Katie: ok and since we have work tomorrow you really should sleep (starts watching over bonkers and Miranda again)

(Next Morning)

Miranda: get up bonkers get dressed hurry we are running late (running around trying to get everything in order)

Bonkers: (gets up and rushes to get dressed and everything he needs to get done before work)

Miranda and bonkers: (both get into the car and drive to work)

Katie and duke: (keeping a close eye on them)

(all of them arrive at work at the same time and clocked in on time)

Sergeant Grating: wow 2 days in a row I'm impressed bobcat (goes back into his office)

Bonkers: hay Katie I want to ask you something

Katie: yeah bonkers (starts to file paper work)

Duke: (laid in front of the desk)

Bonkers: Miranda and I were wondering how you got to be a cop and how you travel across the world and universe so quickly

Duke: (raises his head and looks at Katie as if saying don't tell him)

Katie: ok I'll tell you

Duke: KATIE! DON'T YOU DARE!

Katie: I'm going to whether you like it or not so just lay there and shut up

Duke: you are going to get in so much trouble

Katie: any way ok I'll tell you in order duke and I are cops because my boss is a little pushy and does not like the word no so when your boss told her I was too young to join she got mad probably yelled at him and threatened his very existence and the reason I can travel so fast is my necklace I come from a world without toons

Bonkers: how can there be a world without toons and if there is such a world how would you kill a toon if there are no toons

Katie: ok there were at one point in time but not now they just vanished 40 to 50 years ago

Bonkers: how

Katie: I don't know stay focused please

Bonkers: right sorry continue

Katie: any way I come from a place without toons but being half toon is more complicated I had to train years upon years to master everything I know now and I'm only just getting started there are more stages to go through but I won't get into those

Miranda: ok so you are only half toon how is that possible?

Katie: that is the tricky part you see I was born special I was not like my sisters as I told you earlier so I found a powerful source made entirely of ice and inside it lived something and its eyes were made of pure fire it did not frighten me as much it should because I had heard legends that would terrify even the bravest ninja then it told me I was to protect all who are my friends and the universe with it not only that but it gave me a gift well some people call it that I call it a curse her name is Icera the 10 tailed wolf Jinjuriki he said this to me but you will have to bind yourself to me later on in life. Only about 2 years ago I had to bind it and by that time I had already had Bloodra the 11 tailed Jinjuriki sealed inside me she's a vampire wolf .I thought I had died it hurt so bad it felt like I was being burned alive but I was freezing cold but I woke a few days later and I looked like this so that's all there is to know

Bonkers: so you full name is Katie Inuzuka Uchiha ice wolf

Katie: yeah

Miranda: wow that is something

Duke: and it was illegal to tell you any of it you are in so much trouble now Katie Tsunade is going to work you to death or throw a chair at you or both

Katie: (shrugs) Tsunade does not scare me besides they need to know so they know why I need to protect them and how I'll do it and it won't be pretty so you still in it with us

Miranda: you have 23 ninjas here

Katie: yeah but not here, like I said my team is spread all over this world

Duke: wake me when something interesting happens (falls to sleep)

Miranda: how do we know we can really trust you here in this world ninjas are evil and the king did banish you for trying to kill him

Katie: because if you don't trust me you might die but then again I do have to watch you and work with you so it doesn't bother me as long as you act like there's nothing wrong

Miranda: *sigh* I guess we have no choice but if you make one wrong move you be put in jail

Katie: fine by me

Bonkers: I don't know Miranda maybe we should tell some one

Katie: you do that and you risk mass hysteria and the world will fall into chaos and be more likely to get covered in darkness and if it does it will be your fault

Bonkers: since you put it that way (gets cut off)

Miranda: I'm in

Katie: ok if your sure (holds out her hand) welcome to the team

Miranda: (takes it into her and shakes it) thanks now don't make me regret trusting you (let's go of her hand)

Katie: wouldn't dream of it

Bonkers: well if Miranda is in don't count this toon out

Katie: ok (holds out her hand to him) welcome to the team first whole toon in 40 to 50 years

Bonkers: (takes it in to his) thanks but why would lady Tsunade threaten him with his very existence

Katie: I told you she did not like the word no. that and I told her how you encountered the heartless and nobodies and well she wanted me to keep a really close eye on you and I can't do that if your inside this building so she made me work here. She also threatened him with the rest of the ninjas back home

Duke: (starts to snore)

Miranda: does he always fall asleep when there is nothing to do

Katie: no sometimes he decides he wants to run so he chases something but that's back home so yeah that's all he is going to do when there is nothing going on

Bonkers: ok you said she threatened him with other ninjas

Katie: I am ashamed to say it but yeah

Miranda: and already we are regretting teaming up with you

Katie: look that's not my doing its hers. she was drinking sake at the time.

Miranda: sake like the Japanese alcoholic drink

Katie: ok here is the full on facts Countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. The _Naruto_ world is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not worth much more than the paper they are written on.

**The Land of Fire**

The **Land of Fire** (, _Hi no Kuni_) is one of the largest and most powerful countries, Its government leader is the Fire Daimyō. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village.

**The Land of Water**

The **Land of Water** (, _Mizu no Kuni_) is oriented towards the element of water. Its government leader is the Water Daimyō. It is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes. In some places.

**The Land of Sound**

The **Land of Sound** (, _Oto no Kuni_) is a neighbor country of the Land of Fire. It is a relatively new country in the political scene, though it has existed for some time under the name of the **Land of Rice Fields** (_Ta no Kuni_;). Orochimaru conquered the country and convinced its daimyō, Ryōshu, to let him establish his own ninja village.

**The Land of Earth**

The **Land of Earth** (_Tsuchi no Kuni_) has It is located north-west of the Land of Fire. Its government leader is the Earth Daimyō. The country is mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth runs along a rocky mountain range, blocking communication with other countries. The wind blowing from the north passes over these mountains, carrying small rocks from the Land of Earth to the surrounding countries. This famous natural phenomenon is called "Rock Rain" (_Gan'u_).

**The Land of Lightning**

The **Land of Lightning** (, _Kaminari no Kuni_) is located on a peninsula north-east of the Land of Fire and is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Its government leader is the Lightning Daimyō. In the centre of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty. There are many hot springs located within the country.

**The Land of Wind**

The **Land of Wind** (, _Kaze no Kuni_). It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. Its government leader is the Wind Daimyō. The country covers a vast realm, but that realm is largely composed of deserts. Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population. Although they have warred with each other in the past, the Land of Wind is on good terms with the Land of Fire, with a great deal of trade going on between the two countries.

**The Land of Waves**

The **Land of Waves** (, _Nami no Kuni_) is a nation located on an island near the Land of Fire, and it does not have a hidden village, relying on seeking assistance from other Hidden Villages like Konohagakure.

**The Land of Iron**

The **Land of Iron** (, _Tetsu no Kuni_) is an icy, snow-covered country. It is politically unusual in that it has remained neutral and never been involved in the ninja wars. In fact, the shinobi have a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with the land. Despite this, it is said to have an incredibly strong military which is manned by samurai, instead of ninja.

**The Land of Snow**

The **Land of Snow** (, _Yuki no Kuni_) in which it had been taken over by a tyrant, Dotō Kazahana, after he killed his brother and predecessor, Sōsetsu Kazahana. Its hidden village is Yukigakure.

**The Land of the Sky**

The **Land of the Sky** (, _Sora no Kuni_) is featured in The country was formed by ninja from several countries that could mould their chakra to mist in order to fly. It is said that they fought in the Second Shinobi World War, and their hidden village was destroyed in the war by Konohagakure for challenging the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but the country itself survived. They apparently have quite the reputation as Tsunade was terrified that the descendants of the survivors, were attacking Konohagakure, which was devastated due to a powerful and unexpected air raid. And that's all I can tell you and you don't want to know how many scrolls I had to read and not even telling the villages hidden in those countries and the villiges leaders

Miranda: uh ok that's a lot to take in

Bonkers: yeah ill say

Katie: sorry forgot you're not ninjas we take every bit of info in head on sorry any how that's what I told you had so yeah (nevus laugh) it is a lot like your Japan

Miranda: it makes since on how she acted

Bonkers: it does?

Miranda: yeah sake is a really really strong alcoholic beverage and how many does she usually drink

Katie: not sure but I know its alot I usually take off by the third bottle that's usually when she gets crazy

Miranda: three bottles her alcohol levels must be off the charts

Bonkers: and isn't that illegal

Katie: not there (smiles a nervous smile) so that the end for today now lets get to work before Grating chews us out

Bonkers: how does that work exactly?

Katie: what?

Bonkers: him chewing us out

Katie: right the whole literal thing uh it's a figure of speech meaning we will be in trouble and get yelled at a lot if we don't get to work and we on filing and paper work duty (starts to work)

Bonkers: oh (helps her)

Miranda: you sure know a lot for an eighteen year old half toon

Katie: yeah I was human before I was half toon or have you not been paying attention (still working not even looking up at her)

Miranda: no I have been paying attention its just you don't look like a human at all (starts helping them)

Katie: (smiles and chuckles a little) I try not to for two reasons one because when I do transform in to half human for it usually means ill be how do I say it oh knocked out for a long period of time and 2 I get enough wired looks as it is seeing as I know more about sarcasm then most toons

Miranda: why would you be knocked out for a long period of time(still helping)

Katie: that would be associated with chakra which is the whole basic breakdown of my being able to do the things I do teleporting moving fast the whole nine yards and I'm not the person to be explaining chakra don't have the time or energy to explain every little detail down to the simplest point

Bonkers: why are you telling us all this stuff if it could get you into so much trouble?

Katie: (stops and stairs into the distance then shakes her head as if not wanting to think about something and shrugs) I don't know maybe because I feel I'm invading your privacy by watching over you two or it could be that the guardian job gets lonely and you two are the only ones that have told me to open up and say what's bothering me and to me that shows you care

Miranda: wow I never thought of it like that I never thought it could be that lonely

Bonkers: (looks at Miranda and the too Katie) you know something I may not know much about you Katie but I really enjoy yours and Miranda's company and dukes even though he sleeps most of the time

Duke: (lifts his head up slightly and is half asleep) just because I'm asleep does not mean I can't hear you and I thank you but it's only a half thank you because I do not always go to sleep

Katie: duke make up your mind are you asleep or not and if you are stop talking in your sleep

Duke: ok (lays his head back down and starts to snore)

Bonkers: that was kind of creepy

Katie: yeah sorry he hears everything when he is asleep all ninja dogs are like that

Miranda: that's kind of cool you have your own body guard any time of day

Katie: nope I'm my own body guard you see I never need sleep well can't say that that would be a lie I need it sometimes not often though

Bonkers: why?

Katie like I told you earlier it's because Icera the 10 tailed wolf Jinjuriki and Bloodra the 11 tailed wolf Jinjuriki. And I'm not getting into why they are named that so please don't think about it too much. (looks at her watch) hmm nothing had gone on today

Miranda: isn't that a good thing

Katie: yes and no. No because that mean they are planning something and of course the raises stress level and yes because it gives me more time to work on what my dad calls people skills

Miranda: people skills?

Katie: yeah he said I did not have enough people skills to became an anbu black ops (chuckles) its special units for really bad missions I don't agree any how time to clock out for tonight good night bonkers and Miranda (clocks out and leaves)

Bonkers: um Miranda can I spend the night again

Miranda: yes bonkers you can spend the night it's much easier for Katie to keep an eye on both of us if we are in the same house

Bonkers: thanks I don't really want to be by my self

Miranda: I know I don't want to be alone either (smiles) any come on (clocks out and goes to her car to wait)

Bonkers: (clocks out and walks out side and sees a wolfs shadow and a toon wolfs shadow  
on top of a roof across the street gets in the car) hmm I wonder how katie got up there (points at the roof from inside the car)

Miranda: (leans over so she could see and see's Katie and duke on the building across the street then sits strait again) I don't know but I'm sure it has to do with the chakra thing she mentioned

Bonkers: I wonder how all that works any way

Miranda: I don't know but I hope we can trust her she seems to have a short temper and she seems unpredictable in this world ninja meant highly skilled assassin for hire

Bonkers: so does that mean she was hired to kill us? (looking somewhat terrified.)

Miranda: no like Tsunade said she is here to protect us but still you can never be too careful(starts to drive home) you can use my washer and dryer if you need to

Bonkers: gee thanks Miranda I'm glad to have you as my partner

Miranda: thanks bonkers any ways I noticed you haven't cracked a single joke or even tried to be funny since what happened yesterday are you ok? (Looking a little worried but not looking at him trying to keep her eyes on the road )

Bonkers: y-yeah I'm fine (trying to hide he was lying)

Miranda: bonkers I've worked with you long enough to know when you're lying to me besides you can't lie very well (still not looking at him) .

Bonkers: ok ok you got me, I'm terrified of what's happing to this world I mean heartless and nobodies and not to mention Katie's enemies are all going to be here in this world so I can't think of anything funny right now

Miranda: wow I'm sorry I did not notice you having that hard of a time bonkers (pulls into her driveway put her car in park and hugs bonkers) you know I'm here for you right

Bonkers: (hugs her back) yeah but I still worry

Miranda: it will be ok come on I'm thinking of cooking tonight (smiles at him and leaves him in the car)

Bonkers: Miranda sure is nice (said to one in particular and goes inside to enjoy being the company of Miranda wile they ate and talked until the hared some soft music playing on the wind) do you hear that Miranda

Miranda: yeah (opens up the window and wind blew inside not only that but some soft sounds that if you didn't listen close you would think it was the wind) it's a flute (looks at the shadows of Katie and duke across the street)

Bonkers: wow how did she learn to play like that

Miranda: I don't know but it takes years to learn to play the flute

Bonkers: how do you know that (looks at her curiously)

Miranda: uh I used to play it but don't any more

Bonkers: oh I didn't know you played any instruments

Miranda: yeah and I also took some singing lessons but I don't any more

Bonkers: AWW WHY NOT (kind of whining)

Miranda: because i just don't think about it anymore (shrugs and closes the window) im getting the couch tonight

Bonkers: nice try but im getting the couch you get your bed (smiles and crawls up on the couch and gets comfortable)

Miranda: I feel bad about making you sleep on th

Couch

Bonkers: Miranda don't feel bad I chose to sleep here (Yawns) good night (rolls over so his face was buried in the back of the couch and is asleep )

Miranda: (walks over to him and kisses him on his head) goodnight bonkers (walks to her room)

Bonkers: (rolls back over and whispers in his sleep) Miranda

Katie: (stoped playing the music as soon as Miranda shut the window) you know I like both of them I hope we can be friends for a long time

Duke: Katie you know your toon side is showing

Katie: yeah but every now and then it's ok

Duke: ok but don't make it habit

Katie I wont

To be continued

* * *

If you read it please comment so I can see what you think i will only continue if the viewers want me to


End file.
